movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mouseysqueaky
Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: Mouseysqueaky Starring Mouseysqueaky Twist and Amanda Opossum (the title card is seen) (Episode begins) (and starts) Pixar Short Film - Tin Toy (1988)Pixar Short Film - Tin Toy (1988) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffIZSAZRzDA 1:22 (Penny looks at the ball necklace) (and starts to play with it) (BANG!) (they break apart) Amanda: Oh! Penny, Be careful. (Penny can't hear) Amanda: Gees. What a funny girl you are. (Penny chuckles) Amanda: Here's one you shall learn, Baddies are evil, So I won't let slave you and take you away from me. I promise. (Penny nods) Narrator: Meanwhile... (Mouseysqueaky walks down the street) (humming a tune) Mouseysqueaky: This is ridiculous. Never gotten a wife and kids years ago and I'm sick of this crime. (feels depressed) (Sees a wanted poster of him) (and gasps) Mouseysqueaky: Oh no. None of those. I hate it when they guess me easily. (scoffs angrily) (Tears it up) (and throws it away) Mouseysqueaky: There. This will be hard now for women who has a first born baby. (snickers evilly) (He kept going) (and hummed a tune) (Amanda and Tails' house is seen) Mouseysqueaky: Hmm... (seems impressed) (Looks through the window) (and sees Amanda and her daughter) Mouseysqueaky: Wow. What a cute baby opossum. (Amanda leaves) Hmm... Now's my chance. (chuckles evilly) (Enters the house) (to try and kidnap Penny) Mouseysqueaky: Hello new daughter of mine. You might like your new father soon. Me. Of course. (goes to take Penny with him) (Amanda came back in) Amanda: Hey! Hey, you! Mouseysqueaky: Huh? Oh, Hello Amy. (grins) Amanda: And just what do you think you are doing to my sweetie-pie? Mouseysqueaky: Don't get heartbroken when I have her as my own child. Amanda: Oh yeah? Well, me and my husband will get four more kids, so leave Penny alone. Mouseysqueaky: I don't care. I'll just drag her away from you. (Amanda grabs Penny) Amanda: It doesn't matter. You'll not have my, Priscilla, Angelina, or Jingle's kids. Mouseysqueaky: Be nice to me. I just wanted my own baby. Amanda: Well, you'll find another wife of your own, that's the way you'll get some kids. Mouseysqueaky: (walks torwards) Warning you. Amanda: I'd rather you didn't touch my daughter. Mouseysqueaky: Hmm... You're such a refuse opossum to me. Here's the deal. You got 3 days to guess my name, If you fail after 3 days, She's mine. (Laughs evilly) Amanda: Never! Not 3 days! Not a chance! Mouseysqueaky: Then she'll be mine. Amanda: (groans) Okay. Fine. I'll accept your deal. In 3 days. Mouseysqueaky: Good. Amanda: If I guess his name right, Penny, you'll be mine. (Penny coos) (innocently as Amanda hugs her) Amanda: Is it Sidney? Mousesqueaky: Nope. Amanda: D'oh! Wrong name. Mouseysqueaky: Try again. Amanda: John Luther Casey Jones? Mouseysqueaky: Uh uh. Amanda: Pecos Bill. Mouseysqueaky: Incorrect. Amanda: Dexter? Mouseysqueaky: Nah. Amanda: Washington? Elvis? Bugs Bunny? Benjamin? Mouseysqueaky: You're getting close. Not quite. Amanda: Quailman? Mouseysqueaky: I'm afraid not. Narrator: 7 Hours Later... Amanda: Is it... (yawns) Obi Wan? Mouseysqueaky: Well, the guy, who is in Star Wars. Probably that's not my name. (Amanda yawns): Drat. Mouseysqueaky: Look, I'll be back tomorrow, Figure it out until I'm back. Amanda: Okay. As long as Penny is with me. (He leaves) Amanda: I hope I can guess it right tomorrow as long as your dad is with us. (Penny coos) Amanda: Yes, it's okay, Penny. We'll still be okay. Narrator: Day Two (Looks at a name book) Amanda: Now let's see what names there are. (Penny listens) (while her mom reads the names) (Penny shooks her head) (as her mom keeps trying to find out which name is the right one) Amanda: Elmer? (Penny shakes her head) Amanda: What will Tails say if I tell him this? (Penny feels upset) Amanda: Don't be upset. It's all right. (Penny cheers up a bit) Narrator: Later... (With Tails after Amanda tells him about the thing walks down the street) (while thinking for a moment) Tails: Can't believe it. Why would that mouse wanted to take our first daughter away as his own child? I don't want that. (goes along) SpongeBob SquarePants | Maniac | Nickelodeon UKSpongeBob SquarePants | Maniac | Nickelodeon UK https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QmGe--FXqU&t=42s Cop: Evening, Tails. Tails: Hello gang. Cop: Tails, We're looking for criminal mouse. Tails: Oh, really? Cop 2: (Pulls out a wanted poster) Have you seen this mouse? Tails: Oh snap! It's the one Amanda was talking about! Cop: Calm down. It's just a picture of him. Tails: Oh, I see. Cop 2: We're gonna show you again and have you seen him or not? Tails: Okay. As long as he's not real. Cop: This mouse is Mouseysqueaky Twist. His crime was stealing a first born baby, But we caught him and prison him. That's when he escaped. Tails: By Jove! He's up to some sort of tricks. (Tails gets the name) Tails: Mouseysqueaky Twist. So that's his name. Cop: Well, Be on the lookout and be careful. (They drive away) Tails: My pleasure. Narrator: That night (Mouseysqueaky was back when Amanda says the names if it's his right name) (with Penny watching) Amanda: Oliver, Spongebob, Robin Hood, Frank, Grinder, ABC. (Penny feels worried) Amanda: Mowgli? (Penny gets anxious) Mouseysqueaky: No, No, No, No. (yawns) Amanda: (yawns) Edwin? Mouseysqueaky: Like Edwin Jones the Steam. (He shakes his head) Amanda: Oh, I still hope I get it right. Mouseysqueaky: You better. Be back in the last day. If you really fail, You'll no long have your baby daughter. (Leaves) Amanda: I hope Tails does hurry. (Penny was worried) Amanda: Don't feel worried. Tails will come. (Tails came in) (to the rescue) Amanda: Dear? Tails: I'm here, darling. Amanda: Do you know the mouse's name? Tails: That's right. Mouseysqueaky. That's what his name is. Amanda: Mouseysqueaky? (cheeks puffed when she's about to laughs) Tails: Are you going to laugh because it's a funny name? (Amanda laughs) Tails: That's inspired by Rumpelstiltskin. (laughs too) (Penny giggles) (they all laugh) (They calm down) (and stop) Amanda: Better write that down. Tails: Got it. Narrator: Day Three (Mouseysqueaky came in): Tada! I'm back. Penny, You're mine soon if your mother fails to guess my name. (Penny gulps) Amanda: Not today. Mouseysqueaky: (grins evilly) This is gonna be good. Amanda: Because I've guessed the right name. Mouseysqueaky: Say it or else she's mine. Amanda: Mouseysqueaky. (He gasps in shock) Mouseysqueaky: How did you know that? Amanda: Simple. Your wanted posters. (He snarls) Mouseysqueaky: Okay. You win. Good guess. Cop: Aha. We've been looking for you. Amanda: Fooled you. (Cops took Mouseysqueaky away) Mouseysqueaky: Game's not over yet. I'll be back. Amanda: That'll teach him. (Penny giggles) Mouseysqueaky: I'll get you on spoof travels as well. (He was gone) (at last) Tails: Dope. Amanda: We've done it. (Penny nods) Amanda: He might try to get us on more spoof traveling. (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Penny coos) (innocently) (Credits plays) (and stops) (Mouseysqueaky Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes